Innocence Lurks in the Shadows
by Korbin's Flight
Summary: How did things go so far? I thought we were a group of misfits who protected each other, but I was dead wrong. There was no other option. It wasn't my turf, I had to go to him. We have a chance to fix things, but this time we'll fight from the Shadows.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! You can call me Korbin if you want, this is one of my first Durarara! stories~****Durarara! is so addicting, I really love it, both anime and the books.**

**Please review, it really does give me inspiration and if you could give me some critiques that would be great! Favorite, Alert all that good stuff! Okay, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>How do you fight something you can't see? How do you defeat an exact clone of yourself? You know every strategy they have, but they know yours as well. You are stuck in a game of cat and mouse where no one can win, but everyone can lose. One wrong decision, one miscalculated command, and it was all over for her and many others. The morning was bright, smiling over her head that wanted to crawl back underneath her covers and never speak to another human soul. She wanted everything to end, but her wishing wouldn't fix everything she had broken. Her wishing wouldn't let her go back in time and stop her from making that one little promise to so many people.<p>

_[How can I be sure th—]_

Her fingers stopped mid-sentence, her eyes darting around the screen to the newest message that popped out. The backspace button was harshly pressed, an exasperated groan escaping her.

_**Bing!**_

_[Do you doubt me now? After I have helped you for the past two weeks, I figured you would trust me just a tiny bit more… T.T I'm so hurt.]_

She didn't want to trust him at all. She didn't even want to know he existed. When she first read the name he typed in his email to her, she knew he could never have her trust, but there were no other options. Her well of knowledge had run dry the second the situation left Kabukicho. Ikebukuro wasn't her turf. She knew next to nothing except for one name.

_**Bing!**_

_[Are we still connected Misa-chan? Are you too scared to reply to me? : ) ]_

A challenge; and like the thick-headed person she was, she blindly rushed forward, hammering slim, pale fingers on the keys of her laptop without a second thought.

_**Cling-cling!**_

_[My sister called for me, I didn't have time to reply. I told you before; I'm not scared of you.]_

A second passed, then two, then three but the entire time the small box proudly beamed 'Your friend is typing…', mocking her with every painstakingly long moment it wouldn't fade away from her screen. She scoffed, leaning back into her black desk chair, blowing at her black bangs that blocked her eyes.

"Friend. Yeah, right."

_**Bing!**_

She sprung forward, eyes glued to the screen to take in every single letter he had typed.

_[I never said you had to be scared of me Misa-chan, maybe it's just that you know you can't handle what is going on and you are too scared to come out and face it. You want to hide in the shadows again, aren't the shadows what led to this problem in the first place? : ) ]_

Her hands slammed down on the desk in front of her, for a moment she contemplated punching the computer screen and hoping he felt it, but then she realized her anger was just taking over and she shook the ludicrous thought from her mind. The word 'idiot' ran around in her head like a bee shaken in a jar but she wasn't sure if it was directed at herself or at her so called 'friend'. Long fingers began to comb through long black hair, trying to find a suitable response before she was spammed with stupid comments.

"Big sister?"

Her tense body relaxed at the small voice from her door frame, she turned slightly and couldn't her but give a soft smile to the child that was peeking through her bangs, holding onto a pink bunny for dear life. At seeing that she had gotten the attention she wanted, her grip on the bunny loosed until the stuffed doll fell to the ground.

"Yes?"

The little girl rushed forward, hoping into the elder's lap and smiling. The elder gave a laugh and momentarily glanced back at the screen that was making annoying sounds.

_**Bing!**_

_[Misa-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan!]_

_**Bing!**_

_[!]_

_**Bing!**_

_[Are you ignoring meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? T.T]_

_**Bing!**_

_[!]_

'Misa-chan's left eye twitched in frustration. She rapidly typed on the keys.

_**Cling-cling!**_

_[Little sister woke up. Talk later. Bye.]_

A response shot in before she could close the window.

_**Bing!**_

_[Thought she was awake before. :/]_

"Who are you talking to big sister?"

The little one made an attempt to turn around and look at her sister's conversation, but was quickly held in a tight one armed embrace. Even if the child was well-aware of everything that was going on around her and her big sister, she couldn't help but want to preserve the last little bits of innocence and ignorance in the little one. It may have been a late start, but she could start by making sure she never had any kind of contact with the sociopath known as Izaya Orihara.

"No one Kiara."

_**Cling-cling!**_

_I lied. Bye._

The small 'Your friend is typing…' box popped out once more but the entire computer was shut down before another sentence could be posted. Bright gray eyes looked up in confusion, ready to question but they were bribed away with promises of pancakes with bathtubs-worth of syrup and whipped cream. Breakfast was quiet as it always was, the older girl still thinking deeply about the words of the crazed man she spoke with online.

"Hey," Her attention as suddenly drawn to little Kiara. "We're family, right?" She bobbed her head in acknowledgement. "Well protect each other!"

Everything seemed to freeze, even the deep breathe she was taking in stopped, giving her a sharp pain in her chest.

'_We're family now! We'll protect our own. I promise!'_

"Y-Yeah." A forced smile made its way onto her lips. Her eyes drifted out to the open kitchen window. The sound of forks scraping against plates sounded again. "We'll protect our own." It was the child's turn to nod in agreement as she watched her big sister reaching for the cell phone she carelessly dropped onto their kitchen counter just moments ago. "Shinjuku Station? What is the latest train leaving for Ikebukuro?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Guess who you guys get to see in this chapter~ Teehee. Teehee. Teehee.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p>Ikebukuro was still rumbling with noise and action even with midnight quickly approaching. The moon was holding its head high up in the pitch black night, the only natural lighting in the sea of artificial lights that were coating the city. All kinds of people were still around from busy adults, who were probably returning home from a hard day's work, to teens, who decided to have a night out on the town. All in all, the noise was starting to annoy the crap out of Shizuo Heiwajima. He should have been used to it, after working with Tom for years he was unfazed by working late but the loud obnoxious conversations were making him glad to know that they were at the last spot before he got to return home. The final man seemed to be avoiding them, not that it was shocking, but they got from a 'friend' of his that he would be returning home using a short cut though the alleyway a few blocks from Russia Sushi.<p>

"Something stinks." Shizuo suddenly blurted out. Tom quirked a brow at his blonde friend but decided to not say anything as Shizuo took a long drag of his cancer stick. "This the place?"

"Yeah. Apparently it's a shortcut to his house if he hops the gate. He doesn't have to walk around Russia Sushi or be seen by anyone."

"I'm telling you I don't know anything else!"

The duo glanced at each other when the all too familiar voice, the same one that had been feeding them lies to stall for time, screaming from deeper down the alley. They began to move closer, seeing the alley starting to grow lighter due to the wall lights on the buildings.

"I'm warning you old man, you better be telling the truth or we'll come back for you." It was hushed, but loud enough for Tom and Shizuo to both hear the murderous intent in the teenage male voice.

"I swear! That's all they told me!"

"Shut up! You're causing a scene when we haven't done much to you." A second voice chimed in, this was one much more mature and feminine but still holding a deadly ring.

The two debt collectors moved over, following the voices until quite a few people were caught their line of sight. They could see about five or six people ranging from late twenties to as young as a sixteen year old girl that was hanging out on the ground, watching the mini-interrogation that was happening in front of her. Were they the yellow scarves? No, neither could see anything yellow on them, all of them were dressed differently from blue jeans to black dress up pants and red t-shirts to white tank tops. The blue squares were completely eradicated so that was out of the question. The Dollars? No, they didn't get involved in this kind of business. Who were these people and more important; Why was the man that owed them money on the ground with blood seeping from his nose?

"Tanaka!" The man cried out when he noticed the two. He made an attempt to get up, but was quickly knocked back down by the eighteen or nineteen year old boy in front of him. The teen didn't make much of an effort either, he merely pushed down on the man's chest with his foot.

"What the hell is going on here?" Shizuo finally voiced, taking off his sunglasses and tossing his smoke to the ground.

"Nothing that concerns you two. Could you please leave? We're busy." The blonde sixteen year old asked politely, pushing herself up off the ground.

"Yeah, we've got business to take care of and you shouldn't get involved." One of the older gentlemen stated, shifting to stand beside the teen.

Shizuo was ready for a fight, he didn't like the mysteriousness that eroded off the group but Tom quickly stopped him before he grew aggravated and started swinging without reason. The calmer of the two stepped forward, holding his arms up in symbol of peace.

"We aren't here to fight, but we have business with that man your friend is stepping on."

The two that stepped forward were pushed aside by a young red headed woman, not a day over twenty-one. Her eyes were narrowed on them in an almost intimidating way but it didn't seriously affect either of them.

"Look, we got to him first. You can have him after we're done." Shizuo decided to step forward, the woman tensed are the harsh glare he was sending her.

With a flick of the wrist, she had a switchblade out and pointing in his direction. That only fueled his anger. Any kind of blade instantly reminded him of a little flea named Orihara Izaya and when that little flea's face dashed through his mind, Shizuo saw red. Everyone noticed the sudden change in the ex-bartender and, before he or Tom knew it, all but the teen that was holding down the indebted man had out very similar switchblades and all held the same fighting stance. Each had their left hand covering the handle completely, only the blade being visible, with that arm pulled closely to their chest as if they were ready to lunge forward at any second.

The fight nearly broke out, the strongest man in Ikebukuro versus a strange group all wielding knifes but then a strange noise echoed down the alley way. The clicking noise of heels, but not like a full grown woman's footsteps, they were much smaller, almost childlike. From the intersection of the alley came a little girl. She was short, maybe only five or six years of age with choppy black hair and thin bangs covering her forehead. Her eyes were a light grey, her skin was very pale and the moon's light that peeked into the alley didn't help her skin look any less ghostly white. The little girl was wearing a navy blue skirt, charcoal-colored flats with knee high socks and a plain white polo, her lips parted as calm even breaths escaped her, a sign that she didn't tire herself out by running over and took her sweet time.

"She says to knock it off." The group slowly began to lower their blades at the child's statement much to the surprise of Tom and Shizuo. "She says no one other than that man was your target."

All was silent. The little girl turned from the group to the debt collectors and gave a swift, apologetic bow.

"She says she is sorry, she says she hopes we didn't cause you any trouble."

"Who is 'She'?" Tom couldn't help but ask but was ignored as the girl walked over to the man that was still lying on the pavement.

Her hand stretched out, palm up as if she was expecting to receive something. The man didn't move for a moment, studying the little figure in front of him. She appeared to be growing frustrated at the man's stupidity and broke free of her calm demeanor, forcing words out through tiny clenched teeth.

"She says to stop being an idiot and hand it over." The man tensed, his eyes fell down to his own hand. "She says you know it doesn't belong to you. She says if you don't give it back we'll keep coming after you."

A sudden look of fear sparked in his eyes as he quickly removed something that looked like an ordinary silver ring with an onyx stone from his finger and dropped it into the child's open hand. Said open hand quickly became a fist and the ring was placed into the breast pocket on her polo before she turned back to the group that seemed to be following her orders.

"She says to take me home."

"But what about th—"

The woman was quickly silenced as the child called out another command, almost as if it wasn't her talking, someone much more demanding was scripting her speech.

"That's an order."

The teen that was previously holding down the man scooped the little girl up into his arms who instantly smiled at the gesture. She leaned into the man's chest, her stiff little shoulder relaxing as if she trusted this single teen more than all the others. For the first time, the boy spoke up, not to his friends but to Shizuo and Tom who remained standing here watching the strange events unfold.

"We're sorry for getting in your way. He's all yours, do with him what you will."

With that one short statement, the boy turned and walked down the alley, the little girl still in his arms and looking over his shoulder. The group quickly followed suit, staying a few steps ahead of him and the child. The girl's eyes stayed open as she looked back to Shizuo and Tom with a blank expression before it turned into a sweet, innocent smile.

"My name is Kiara! The night is scary! Be careful! Okay?"

Once more, the change in her voice was evident; it went from serious to bubbly in a matter of seconds. Kiara gave a wide grin at them and raised her hand to wave before nestling back onto the shoulder of her free ride, her eyes drooping shut like a kid tuckered out after their first day of school. She seemed to fade away as fast as she appeared, slipping into the darkness along with the others but before a response could be given to little Kiara, she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Clank-clank!**

The sound of tea cup platters hitting a wooden coffee table bounced off the walls of his office. He took the liberty of setting up his kind offering himself instead of pushing it onto an irritable assistant of his. The wicked smirk on his face made said assistant sick to her stomach. He had been acting strange since he got off that god forsaken computer of his and, since then, never lost the excited, curious but ever so malicious intent in his eyes. She too was curious, not about him so much as his sudden happiness, but knew better than to question Izaya Orihara's intentions and get dragged into something. Her job was filing papers and taking his phone calls; that was as close as she would attempt to get. Even so, her bluntness got the better of her.

"You are such a freak, Orihara." she murmured, digging her nose deeper into the thick book in her hands. A chuckle erupted from the throat of the raven-haired informant as he dropped onto his couch with the smile of a giddy five year old.

"Your words wound me so Namie!" Izaya laughed out, watching the puffs of hot air radiating from the two cups he had set down. "I'm only trying to make sure that my guest will be comfortable."

"Who is this 'guest' anyway?" Namie finally looked up from her story, quirking a brow at the excitement that was so obviously painted on her boss's face. "How important could they be that you cancelled all appointments for today?"

He didn't answer, his gaze dropping onto his front door. Izaya stood and calmly walked over, taking a quick glance into the peephole and seeing exactly what he wanted to see: A girl. A fairly short one for being around twenty one or twenty two, standing only maybe three or four inches below himself. She was looking down at her phone, her finger wavering over the call button but with a sigh she flipped it closed and pocketed it. She turned back towards his door, eyes closed, and took a deep breath. She was nervous, he could tell and grinned in amusement. Just as her hand was reaching up to knock gently he pulled the door open, smiling down at her and stepping aside.

"Welcome Misa-chan." The look on her face almost made him laugh.

"My name is Yukiko, not Misa-chan." She stated bluntly, slipping inside and offering a nod to Namie who only glanced at her for a second, studying her from a distance before returning to her book.

Izaya finally got a good look at her. His assumptions were correct, she was at the tallest 5'7, her skin was very pale and her hair was roughly waist length, an ebony shade matching the silver ring with an onyx stone on her right hand's middle finger. Comparing her to Namie, he could easily say that his assistant had a better body. The young looking adult in front of him had large hazel eyes lined thickly with black eye liner, a heart-shaped face and plump pink lips. Her shoulders were thin, her hips not too wide. All in all he couldn't believe that this girl in front of him was actually close to his age, she looked like the girls he used to toy around with back in high school.

"Well Yuki-chan, come sit with me so we can talk." He suggested, one hand falling on her shoulder while the other gestured over to his sofa.

She eyed him suspiciously but nodded, allowing him to lead her over and accepting the cup he offered. With a murmured 'thank you' she took a small sip, then stared at him as he enjoyed his warm drink. The look in her eyes told him that she was growing impatient. A short laugh escaped his lips.

"Orihara-san—"

"Now, now Yuki-chan, call me Izaya." She flinched at the nickname, and noticed him smirk when she did, but decided not to let her anger get the better of her.

"Fine, Izaya," Yukiko began, taking another drink from her cup before setting it down. "I believe you know what I came here for."

"Ah yes," He stood from his seat and walked over to his computer, picking up a manila folder and heading back to his guest. "This is what you need right? Information on this…" He set his cup down before plopping down beside her. "You know, information doesn't come cheap around here."

"Name your price, I have money." Izaya gave a dark chuckle, the grin on his lips sending a cold jolt down her spine.

"Yuki-chan, Yuki-chan. After our friendship for the past few weeks do you really think I'm going to charge _you_?" She was caught off guard and couldn't help but tilt her head sideways in her confusion, completely ignoring the fact that he talked about their so called 'friendship'. With a sly grin, he continued. "How about a little trade? You do something for me, I do something for you."

Yukiko scooted away from him, she hated the feeling he was coursing through her. She felt so unsafe. 'I should have called them to come with me, this guy is creepy.' She thought to herself, swallowing with difficulty as she stared at the file in his hands. There was a strange look in his eyes, almost as if he was seeing right through her, as if he was going into her mind and predicting her next move. For a moment, she was mute. She couldn't find the words to say, she couldn't force them out. They were clogged in the caverns of her throat, choking her with every second she couldn't speak. Her mouth stayed open though as she struggled to get her words out but she was cut off when she noticed that the body of the informant in front of her was shaking.

"A-Are you okay?" she couldn't help but ask, reaching out to touch his shoulder when he suddenly threw his head back in a fit of pure laughter. Once again, confusion over took her but it soon turned to anger. "What is your problem?" Rising from her seat and glaring daggers at the man before her, all the previous fear melted away. "Look, what do you what from me?"

Izaya finally calmed down and tilted his head upwards to meet Yukiko's gaze. The amusement shining in his eyes made her all the more infuriated.

"Calm down Yuki-chan! I never knew you got angry so easily." He said, chuckling to himself as she took a seat once more, her narrowed gaze never leaving him. "Information for information."

"What are you talking about? What kind of information could I have that you don't? You are an informant, right? You are supposed to know everything."

Her arms crossed over her chest. Yukiko's defensive response peaked Izaya's curiosity even more, the corners of his lips tugged upwards. He reached out and grabbed her right hand, running his thumb over the ring on her middle finger. She quickly snatched it away, controlling her urge to take the switch blade hidden within her jacket sleeve out and stab the raven haired informant repeatedly.

"Tell me a little more about Shadow Rush."


	4. Chapter 4

Time passed, they spoke for hours and hours. Her eye lids grew heavier and heavier as she listened to each word that escaped him, every small snip of knowledge he would offer her. At a point, Yukiko wondered if she could trust his information, but the details he gave her were almost too descriptive for him to be lying. His memory astounded her, for every question she had, he had an answer even if he at times avoided it and went onto a completely different topic. He was too smart, too calculating and too manipulative. Was that how she appeared to those who knew her? She had never been on the other side of that questioning, partially fearful, stare. The very idea of being close to someone like this made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on ends.

**Clap!**

His hands shut tightly near her face, startling her into a brief awakening.

"Are you listening, Yuki-chan?" he asked, his eyes burning with annoyance at being tuned out.

"Y-Yeah. I was." She responded in a daze. Rubbing at her eyes, she let out a soft yawn to which he gave a soft laugh.

"Really?" He smirked and crossed his arms. "Then what was I saying?"

"Um," she turned away from his gaze, trying to recall the last thing she heard. Something about the gangs in Ikebukuro trying to force members of Shadow Rush out of hiding, or was it about rumors that the strongest man in Ikebukuro was now a member? "The… The Yellow Scarves?"

Izaya's smirk broadened. He rested against the back of his sofa and shook his head.

"Yuki-chan has a short attention span."

"Hey!" she argued, letting her eyes narrow on him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're stupid." Her pale face turned red in anger and embarrassment, she stood from her seat and heard him chuckle again. "What? Every time you get angry you get up?"

"You are such a…"

Yukiko bit down on her tongue, forcing herself to remain silent. It was too early for her to get on his bad side. Izaya could prove to be a useful asset for her later on, something she would have that the fakes wouldn't. He was just another person she would use to get back what was hers. It wasn't like the feeling wasn't mutual anyhow. They both knew how much they were using the other, and both thought confidently that they had the upper hand.

"A?" The bitter stare in her eyes dropped as she looked down at the file he had tossed carelessly on the black table. She reached down to grab it when a hand engulfed her wrist. "You sure are tiny…"

"What do you think you're doing?" Izaya's calculating stare turned into an all too cheerful smile, one that most definitely didn't reach his eyes.

"You wouldn't be trying to take this folder and leave without fulfilling your side of the deal, would you?"

"What are you talking about?" Yukiko gave a soft tug at her arm but his grip stayed firm. "You asked me to tell you what Shadow Rush is about and how it started. That's it."

"Are those two measly questions equal to everything I've shared with you. Doesn't seem like a fair bargain does it?"

"You haven't released anything I couldn't have found on my own." Her gaze hardened. "All you've told me is about the problems that this fake Shadow Rush has had with the gangs in Ikebukuro and why." A sudden adrenaline rush pumped through her veins as she roughly tore away from his grasp.

"Information for information. You told me about the real and I told you about the fake. No more, no less." His arrogance was beginning to take a toll on her nerves. No matter how handsome she thought he was, a pretty face wasn't worth the crap that he spewed every time his mouth opened.

"Difference is I gave you names." She retorted.

"One." He quickly corrected. "And I gave you one as well."

Izaya slipped out a small photo from the manila folder, pushing it into her palm for her to study. The familiar face popped out at her. The same man she had the others retrieve her… possession from just two days ago. Her hand quickly crumpled the picture as she stared up at the man who was awaiting her reaction, studying her and expecting a temper tantrum to be thrown.

"So you have more information, you are just choosing not to give it to me. You've been wasting my time for," She looked towards the clock on his wall, reading '7:49' ", nearly five hours."

No response, a mere shrug was given.

"You have to give in order to get. There is more you could tell me about your gang-"

"It's not a gang." She hissed out softly, being ignored without a pause.

"—you are just choosing not to. Still don't trust me I see."

A pregnant pause. Silence coated every corner of the room. He was back to square one. Her eyes reverted to the blank, emotionally detached look she had worn when she first entered his office. Izaya felt the corners of his lips twitch down, just when he thought he would gain an amusing reaction, she closed up on him. Shielding her emotions back behind an ice wall. Her name was fitting he thought. Yukiko: snow child, and the coldness that she radiated when that soulless look took over could rival Namie's own coldness.

"If I may ask," Her voice too reverted to the polite, porcelain doll tone, no signs of amusement or annoyance slipping from her words. ", what do you want to know in order for you to give me something that is worth me spending my time here?"

"I've said it before Yuki-chan, information for information." She stared into his eyes, he could tell she was searching for something but what is was he was not sure. With a soft nod of the head, she collected the small bag she entered with, moving towards the door to leave his office.

"Yuki-chan~" Izaya sang as she turned around, his hand flinging a small photo in her direction. "My gift to you. Name and location on the back."

Yukiko looked down at the picture, a girl maybe only seventeen years old staring right back at her. Same as the other man Izaya sent her after, another mug shot. She peered over at the informant and offered a small nod, she mouthed the word 'Thanks' and went on her way. With her camera function turned on she snapped pictures of the front and back of the small photo, walking down the hallway and smashing her right thumb onto the keys.

'New target. Retrieve the ring. Don't rough her up too badly. Don't go alone. I'll send you the pictures. You pick whoever you want to go with you.'

She fished through her contacts, scrolling down to the T's before clicking on a familiar face and attaching her message and snapshots to it, waiting for the small screen to beep and shine with 'Your message was successfully sent!'. It did and as she stepped outside she slid it closed and stuffed it into her pocket, heading out to the station to get a ride back home to her baby sister, completely oblivious to the man who was many floors up high, peering down at her with amused auburn eyes as he too put away his phone and awaited the results of his experiment.

It took her a good hour to get back to Ikebukuro, the normal path was blocked so she opted for a quick shortcut through Ikebukuro park. The sun began to steep lower and lower, obviously tired after a full day of work. She stared at it with envy coursing through her, jealousy at its brightness and happiness even on the brink of death. Her mind wandered back to the raven haired informant she spent most of her afternoon with, she may have downsized everything he told her but he didn't care. He still tortured her with a charming smile and sweet nickname that made her stomach churn.

"Izaya… bastard…"

"What's a beautiful girl doing all alone on a park bench?"

"H-Hey! Masaomi!"

Her eyes trailed up, ready to sock whoever was in front of her but then realized it wasn't some horny thirty year old pervert it was a young blonde boy with bright, lively brown eyes and a baggy white sweater. Behind him stood a raven haired boy with a green and white sweater who looked extremely embarrassed for his friend. His lame attempt of flirting with her made Yukiko chuckle in almost admiration. The kid has guts, she'd give him that much, that or he was incredibly stupid.

"Plotting the death of a bastard, and you kid?"

"Such coarse language!" It almost felt like she as being scolded for a moment; That sure caught her off guard. "I'm simply gracing a lovely lady with Kida Masaomi's presence!" Kida struck a lame dramatic pose and drove Yukiko into a fit of giggles. She did everything she could to hide her smile but in vain. Kida grinned.

"Kid, I think you need mental help." she managed out through laughter, wiping away an imaginary tear seeing the blonde's friend trying to control his lips from twitching upwards.

"Not Kid! Kid-a!" he whined, dropping down to a knee. "At least grace me by saying my name! Call me love and I shall be baptized anew!"

"You totally ripped that off Shakespeare." She deadpanned, bursting into laughter once more at his disheveled look. Yukiko calmed herself rather quickly and turned to the other boy. "What's your name?"

"M-Me?" He was obviously shocked at being acknowledged. "Mikado Ryugamine, ma'am."

Something about these two gave her a strange feeling. She felt an odd connection to them, as if the three of them shared a secret. But that was ridiculous! Two young teens, maybe only in their first years of high school would never be going through what she had to endure. They were still young and innocent, but at their age was when she began to turn sour from her peaches and cream life. Their smiles taunted her in ways even she couldn't explain and yet, she was pressured into smiling along.

"Yukiko Misaki, not ma'am. I'm only twenty one Ryugamine, not forty."

The blush of embarrassment and back to back apologies that slipped from Mikado made her grin, such a sweet boy. Yukiko pushed herself up from her seat and looked between the two boys. For a moment she could see herself, herself and her best friend. Her lips curled down to a frown before she stepped towards them and dropped her limp hands on both their heads, ruffling their hairs. A look of confusion was shared between the duo.

"Take care of each other, kay?" With that said she turned to walk away, looking forward with a strange feeling that it wouldn't be the last time she saw them.


	5. Chapter 5

The second Yukiko stepped through the front door, a tiny figure hugged onto her leg. She offered a tender smile, ruffling the child's hair playfully as she quickly picked her up and walked over to her room. Little Kiara had her walls painted a bright red, her carpets were taken away and she was left with a mahogany brown flooring. All of her furniture, from her four-poster bed to the child-sized dining table, was the same rich chocolate brown shade. Her bed was littered with at least a dozen small stuffed animals, all sitting over a red, black and white comforter.

"How was it?"

"Me, Amaya and Tsuyoshi—"

"Tsuyoshi, Amaya and I." The elder corrected, getting puffed cheeks as a response.

"Tsuyoshi, Amaya and I went to this awesome place called Russia Sushi!" Kiara squealed out in delight, she began counting all the different things she tried on her fingers watching for the occasional nod or 'Oh' from her big sister. "We had this fishy thing called Ootoro! It was so good!"

"That's nice Kiki," With a tired expression she dropped the child onto her own bed, watching as she nestled in snuggly with a sea of plushy stuffed animals, hugging them with both arms.

"You went to go see that man again?"

Yukiko's shoulders tensed, Kiara looked outside her bedroom window. She worried sometimes about how willingly her baby sister got involved in gang business. She swore that Izaya would never get face to face with her precious sibling; it would happen over her dead body. Three weeks had passed since the first time she went to the informant's lair and each time that she was called back it still gave her that cold dreadful feeling. Staring at her baby sister's face, she honestly wondered when the last time they spent any time together was. A pang of guilt hit her chest.

"Kiki, tomor—"

_You're in a place for fear~_

_Lips are for biting here~_

_Let's make this mome—_

"What do you want?" she snarled into her phone, glaring into midair. "This better be good."

"_My, my. Temper Yuki-chan." _Izaya's voice purred on the other side_. "I found something interesting, you might want to hear it. Come back tomorrow."_

Her gaze shifted toward Kiara who was staring back at her, a look of sadness and curiosity in her eyes. "Big sis—"

"I'm busy tomorrow, I'll get to it when I can." She finished speaking and instantly flipped it closed, tossing it on the child's bed among the stuffed animals. The ringtone sang again but was muffled by fuzzy plushies. "Be ready tomorrow morning we'll go around Ikebukuro." The look of pure joy on Kiara's face made Yukiko smile as she slipped away, gesturing for her to follow along. "Bath time, dinner then to bed."

Kiara gave a loud whine and reluctantly followed along.

* * *

><p>For some reason, the idea of defying Izaya's request made Yukiko happy, like a child who snuck out of home and got back without being caught. Her yellow arm warmers matched the diamond shaped yellow clip that pulled her bangs away from her face. Her black pants hugged at her legs like her sunny yellow v-neck top hugged at her curves. As she made her way to Kiara's room, she noticed the bubbly girl had already ran towards the front door, not bothering to stop at the kitchen to have lunch first.<p>

"Your skirt is backwards." Yukiko called out, watching her freeze in her steps and suddenly run back to her. "Here, I'll do it."

She quickly fixed the white ruffled skirt and smoothed out the excess wrinkles on the stomach of her pink blouse.

"Shoes?" Kiara gestured towards the door where a pair of white ballerina slippers were abandoned. Yukiko gave a nod and grabbed two triangle sandwiches and bottles of water before pushing the child towards the door. "Let's go."

Yukiko lost track of time as Kiara pulled her all around Ikebukuro towards place that she had previously been to with her 'friends'. At time she wondered how Kiara had such a bright little mind and good memory. They walked without care until Yukiko saw the tall man in front of a restaurant called Russia Sushi.

'Holy. Mother. Of god.'

She didn't even know it was humane possible for men to be so large.

"Simon!" the child squealed with delight, waving rapidly. He turned towards her and offered a kind smile, setting Yukiko's nerves at ease. Friendly, at least for now. As they approached him, Yukiko more reluctant than ever but dragged none the less, they could hear his booming voice over the clamoring crowds.

"Little Kiara," His thick accent coated every word. "You come eat sushi? Sushi good! Make you big and strong."

"Yup! More sushi! Big sister promised, right Yukiko-nee?"

Had she not been so frozen in the presence of Simon she might have snapped at the child for being manipulative but she could only nod.

"Yeah, sure sweetie whatever you want." With a cry of delight, she was pulled in and soon sat at the stools with a fidgeting Kiara sitting alongside her. The little one wanted to say something, that much she could tell but was holding back and obviously failing. Over the years that she had taken custody of her little sister since her parent's passing, Yukiko could read Kiara's every movement right down to when cookies were missing from the jar. It surprised her how much Kiara and herself were alike when no blood was shared between them whatsoever. That's right, little Kiara was probably one of the last people Yukiko had in her life but they only shared a last name. Kiara had been adopted at only a year old when Yukiko was fifteen and grown into an energetic little seven year old before Yukiko could even blink. "What is it Kiara?"

"Why does that man keep calling you?"

Damned seven year old curiosity. A sigh left her parted lips as she fiddled with a strand of her hair, watching the anxious child. She had such a thirst for answers and knowledge, but that was one piece of information Yukiko just didn't want to give up.

"Ki—"

"Nee-san… isn't that Mister Heiwajima?" With a raised arm, a chubby finger pointed towards a blonde head that was walking through the door along with a darker skinned man.

"Don't point." Yukiko hissed under her breath. Time had passed, there was no way he would still remember the child's face… right?

-xXx-

After a surprisingly smooth day of work, Shizuo was ready to have some dinner and head home to sleep. Tom insisted on treating him and no amount of protesting changed his mind. The two stepped in, and Shizuo was used to the stares they got but one that drew his attention was a small child. She lifted a finger to point at him but quickly pushed it back down when it appeared that she was scolded by a woman whose back was turned to them. Her mother perhaps? Shizuo wasn't so much concerned about the mother so much as the familiar looking child. On his way home there were quite the few parks that he passed, was she from there? Why would he remember the face of any random little girl though? Tom followed his gaze up towards the two girls and with better memory murmured to his blonde body guard.

"Isn't that the kid we saw a few weeks ago?" he asked, shifting his gaze from the child to Shizuo. "The one that stopped those people from kicking the crap out of Fujimori?"

"Yeah." Shizuo curtly responded, watching as she turned away from them and indulged in her food. Tom moved toward their usual booth when they realized it had already been taken by some rowdy teenagers. He moved to sit at the stools much too close to the tense woman and oblivious child.

"Damn it…" Tom had expected the curse to come from Shizuo at annoyance of their booth taken, but it actually came from the nameless woman a few seats away from the blonde. Hazel eyes glared at her phone's screen. Shizuo's attention was drawn to her as well.

"Nee-san should just pick up the phone." Kiara –Shizuo recalled when she called out her name to them— said through a mouthful of ootoro, the phone ringing in a response. With a sigh the elder complied, flipping it open. Tom made his and Shizuo's order when he noticed how tightly the blonde's hands were clenched into fists. With confusion clearly painted on his face he looked back towards the girl who looked equally as angry.

"Go to hell Orihara."

_Orihara._

Tom didn't have to think twice to know there was going to be trouble. The girl winced, realizing she blurted out a name better left unsaid. Her gaze trailed up to the fuming Shizuo before quickly shifting back to the child beside her.

"We're going. Now."

Just as Shizuo rose from his seat, the girl bolted with Kiara's hand engulfed in her larger one. Shizuo knew all too well that something stank in Ikebukuro, it had been for weeks. That girl had to be new in Ikebukuro, she ran out of Russia Sushi but she looked around confused for a moment before she chose a direction in which to run. Whatever it was that was going to go down, Izaya was a part of it and that very thought made his blood boil, but that girl was involved too and whatever they were up to he would get to the bottom of it.

* * *

><p>Yukiko was never much of a runner. As soon as she left Russia Sushi, she searched around for any member of Shadow Rush that could take Kiara off her hands. She knew it was wrong to just drop her sister with any random member but the feeling of being chased was numbing her conscious. Little Kiara was swept up into her older sister's arms the second Yukiko took a route too close for comfort near the special road made only for large trucks and motorcycles. The footsteps were still rapidly behind her. The two ducked into an alleyway and soon enough heard a familiar voice.<p>

"Trouble?" Spinning on her heel with her blade pointing outwards, Yukiko searched the shadows for any sudden movement. "Woah! Member here. Not exactly a threat Yukiko."

Staring past the locks of Kiara's hair that danced in her line of vision and past the darkness she caught sight of long red hair. Amaya. Her second in command, her only trusted member.

"Being chased." She wheezed out, dropping little Kiara to her feet as her chest heaved up and down violently. "Heiwajima, Shizuo. Heard me. Orihara." Amaya shook her head, taking hold of the little girl's hand. "He's still after me."

"Take Kiara home?"

"Nee-sa—"

"Keep her far away from Shizuo Heiwajima."

"Hey!"

Yukiko's body froze as she looked over her shoulder, seeing a man in a bartender suit with a smoke in his hands. She turned her back towards the two females and shooed them away as the blonde haired man approached. Yukiko only heard the sounds of light footsteps as Amaya dragged an unwilling Kiara away. With a new feeling of security that she would be the only one to be hurt, a new sense of courage coursed through her.

"Bye!" she called out, reached up towards a fire escaped and climbing up as if a fire was burning her from below. She could see Shizuo's shocked face when she snuck a glance down below and heard a grumbled 'Oh no, you don't.' before he too began to climb. Her lungs felt as if they were on fire as sweat poured from her forehead down into her eyes, making them tear up and redden. She used the last bit of force in her arms to reach up and pull herself on the building roof. Yukiko glanced around. Seeing a black figure from her peripheral vision, a woman in a tight black leather suit wearing a cat-eared helmet with her body turned to her. Fear coursed through her, a sudden cold feeling of the paranormal.

"You brat what ar— Celty…"

'Celty?'

Taking advantage of his distracted moment, Yukiko made a dash off the roof onto the next one. She realized Shizuo's attention was drawn back onto her and she continued to jump from roof to roof, finally hiding away in one rickety old building that had spiral stairs going downwards. The place was covered with cobwebs and the air was thick with dust. A shiver shot up Yukiko's spine as she rested quietly on the stairs her head leaning lazily against the wall behind her.

_You're in a place for fear~_

_Lips are for biti—_

"What now Izaya?" she was too tired to be angry, her voice came out almost pleading for him to be quick with his newest fake pity trip.

"So you've had a little run in with Shizu-chan?"

"How do you—" His soft laughter cut her off. "What do you want?"

"Just to help." Izaya's voice came through again, sweet and velvety as usual. He hadn't led her wrong yet, but she still didn't have trust in him. She had heard around he and Shizuo weren't exactly friends, why couldn't she had remembered that when she was back at Russia Sushi? "Last offer Yuki-chan~" She remained silent. "Come by soon or this little lead with travel out of Ikebukuro and into Shibuya!"

"Asshole."

Her fear of being caught being the monster of Ikebukuro was more than enough to scare her into remaining in her seat but the curiosity was driving her insane. The satisfaction would be more than enough to drive her to run faster and faster even on the brink of death so she stepped lightly down the stairs and slipped outside, shielding her eyes from the dying sun. One last escapade before nightfall wouldn't hurt her, or so she thought.


End file.
